<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Do It by tiniestawoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114974">Just Do It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo'>tiniestawoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Chimera Theo Raeken, Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>teen wolf drabble prompt: energetic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Martin/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>teenwolfdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Do It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Previously posted <a href="https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/post/626207926272606208/nsfw-lydiatheo-drabble-under-the-cut-just-do">here.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia’s lips curled into a smirk as she slowly and deliberately shifted the cone of her hand further inside the chimera. “You’re nearly there now.”</p><p>Theo’s mouth hung open. “Just do it.” He panted.</p><p>Lydia swatted the inside of his thigh, and Theo turned to her with burning yellow eyes.</p><p>“Do not rush me.” Without warning she pressed her hand the rest of the way in, and then curled it into a fist. Theo bit off a curse. Her other hand found Theo’s cock, stroking it in time with shallow motions of her hand. “You’re being such a good boy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come see me on <a href="https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>